A Fairytale Marriage Or Not?
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: It is Chad and Sonny's wedding day, follow them through their days of marriage. They go through ups and downs, love and heartbreak but by the end will they still be married? Read and Review. Thank you Fix.A.Heart.20 for the idea of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Oh. My. God! I can't believe that today at 3:30 I will be walking down the aisle towards my soon to be husband, Chad Dylan Cooper, I decided after singing 'What To Do' to give him another chance seeing he loved me so much.

I gave him that chance 4 years ago when I was 17 and Chad was 18. I am now 21 and Chad is 22.

We had moved in together when I turned 19, a week after my mum moved back to Wisconsin to be with my dad and brother.

The way Chad proposed was perfect, well he is Chad Dylan Cooper and he needs everything to be perfect, wow! I'm turning into him myself! That's not good! Anyway back to what I was saying... Wait! Let me just have a flashback...

FLASHBACK

Chad had organised a beautiful dinner in our kitchen and dining room, not bothering to take me out tonight.

The two candles were flickering dimly as we ate our dinner carefully and in a comfortable silence. I could tell something was bothering Chad.

"Chad, sweetie, are you ok?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine babe, I'm perfectly fine." Chad replied in a subtle tone.

I just nodded as he took our plates into the kitchen. He came back out with our desserts. When he sat down he had a huge smile on his face.

I wondered why he had that smile so I looked at my dessert. It was a piece of chocolate cake but it was what the icing said made me start crying.

'Will you, Sonny Munroe, marry me?' it read but Chad read it out as well as he pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket.

Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks as I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Yes. YES! Of course I will!" I whispered at first but got louder at the end of what I was saying.

Chad's expression changed from an anxious one to an extremely happy one as soon I said that.

He carefully slid the ring onto the correct finger on my left hand and pull at my arm to close the gap between us and kiss me passionately.

FLASHBACK END

"SONNY! WAKE UP!" Tawni screamed while banging on my childhood bedroom, Chad and I decided to have to wedding in Wisconsin, away from the paparazzi and most fans.

My mom was thrilled when we said we were having it here and helped us look for venues for the ceremony and reception but I suggested we could have it in the back garden of my childhood home.

The garden was big enough and we have a huge dining room so we are having the guests sit outside then a buffet prepared and placed in there.

"I'M UP TAWNI!" I shouted back at my best friend.

When she heard me answer her, she casually came in with all her make-up and hair products.

I groaned and tried to disappear in my bed, wishing also Chad was there; all the boys were staying a hotel last night so they couldn't see what I looked like before the wedding.

"Groaning wouldn't get you anyway, Miss Munroe soon to be Cooper!" Tawni said calmly while placing all the make-up on my dressing table.

"But we said a simple wedding Tawni! All this make-up won't it simple!" I said into my pillow that was covering my face.

"Come on! Shower now!" Tawni said sternly. I got out of my bed and then plodded to my bathroom to have a shower.

As the water hit my body I only just noticed that tonight I won't be Sonny Munroe but Sonny Cooper.

I smiled to myself, knowing I am making the best decision of my life, marrying this boy. He is now my everything so I could never lose him now.

"Hurry up Sonny, we have only limited time!" Tawni called from my room, interrupting my thoughts about the future with Chad.

"Sorry Tawn!" I said while turning off the water and drying myself then putting my strapless bra and panties on then after putting Chad's blue fluffy dressing gown on. He won't mind, I hope!

I then went out and sat down on the seat in front of her.

During her makeover I must have fallen asleep; I couldn't get to sleep last night either because Chad wasn't here so that was a change or that I am so excited to become a Cooper, I am guessing a bit of both.

At 2:45 I was standing in front of my full length mirror in my wedding dress and with my bouquet in my hands. For once in my life I actually looked pretty...wait scratch that! I looked beautiful.

My dress wasn't too full on or extravagant but it was simple and pretty. There was beading across the chest and a little bow on my right hip, then it is in a flowing style which then reaches the floor.

Tawni suggested that I could wear heels, but my mom and I both disagreed so today I am wearing white ballet flats.

"Oh my god! Tawni you did an amazing job! Sweetheart, you look beautiful!" Mom said while coming into my room and seeing me ready to get married to the boy I love.

"Thanks Mom, I can't believe this is it, I'm marrying Chad." I said while carefully hugging her, not trying to ruin my make up or rip my dress.

I pulled back and smiled at her then at my maid of honour, Tawni, out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad, leaning on the door frame with my bridesmaids waiting in a huddle.

"Wow, Sonny, you look stunning." Lucy said I would have picked her as my maid of honour if I never moved to Hollywood but things change and Tawni has actually been a really good friend to me.

Lucy didn't mind really because she was still a bridesmaid and she still got to walk down the aisle before me and that was all that mattered to her.

"I agree Sonny, you look wow!" Zora said. She looks so different with her hair done up, with make up on and with a dress on.

"You don't look that bad either Zora, you look like a real girl now." I said complimenting her.

Zora just shrugged. "Just trying to impress Wesley even more." She said as I giggled.

I also had Portlyn, Mel, Chasity and Selena Gomez as my bridesmaids.

"Girls, do you mind if I just have some time with my parents please?" I asked politely. They all left quickly in a quiet tone. "Dad, you look handsome." I said turning to my dad who was in a black tuxedo and a baby blue tie.

"Thank you princess, but I am not going to get the main attention today, you and Chad are. You look beautiful and I bet that Chad won't be able to take his eyes off you today."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes until Tawni poked her head into my room. "It's time Sonny."

My mom picked up my flowers and gave them to, kissed my cheek lightly then hugged me, knowing the next time we speak I won't be called Sonny Munroe. "I love you Allie."

"I love you too Mom." I whispered back as she pulled away when went out my room to go and get her seat in the congregation. "I'm ready Dad, let's go."

He carefully guided me to the stairs where Tawni picked up the end of my dress's train and helped me get down the stairs.

We got to the end of the aisle and the wedding march started playing on the organ so my dad and I starting walking down the aisle with my bridesmaids and Tawni behind me.

I didn't look up at Chad and I think he was doing his family's tradition; it is when the bride walks down the aisle the groom doesn't look at his bride until she is at the altar.

After what it felt like hours we arrived at the altar and that is when Chad turned around and looked at me.

My dad kissed my cheek and gave Chad my hand then went and sat down next to my mum on the front row.

"You look beautiful." Chad whispered to me.

That is when the vicar started the ceremony.

The whole thing took around 10 – 15 minutes but it flew by and I just able to say 'I do' because I was so happy that Chad was now mine and that we could spend our whole lives together.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, Chad you now kiss your bride." The vicar said and when he did our lips crashed together, in a kiss to show we are united as husband and wife now.

We pulled away and faced our guest and some were crying and clapping then there was others who were just happy for us.

I just saw my mom, dad, brother and my grandparents; I could tell they were proud of me.

Chad whispered in my ear. "Let's get down from here and talk to our family." I giggled.

My mom was first to come up to us and congratulate us. "I'm so proud of you Sonny, welcome to our family Chad."

"Thanks Mrs Munroe, it is a pleasure to be part of your family." He said while he wrapped his arm around my waist while I was searching the room for my former cast mates.

"Go and talk to them if you want to, I'll be with my parents." He whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead.

I walked away from him and over to Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. "Hey guys, I am no longer Miss Sonny Munroe are you guys sad?"

"Of course not Sonny we are so happy for you." Nico said while carefully hugging me.

"I can't believe I am married." I said with excitement in my voice.

"Neither can we." Grady said while kissing my cheek and hugging me.

"Congratulations Sonny." Zora said.

"Thanks Zora and thank you Tawni for being the best maid of honour ever." I said thanking them both and giving them a small hug.

"Where is your husband anyway?" Tawni asked scanning the crowd behind me.

"Oh, he is with his parents." I said while trying to find them in the crowd.

"Am I with my parents, Sonny?" Chad said while coming up behind her and wrapping his arms round her waist.

"Well you were." I replied. "I love you Mr Cooper."

"I love you too Mrs Cooper." Chad responded instantly then kissing me.

Tawni then pulled us towards the reception area and we were just in shock it didn't look like my back garden at all but I wasn't going to complain.

There was a huge marquee up and the tables and dance floor were under there. Chad took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Come on let's sit down." He said.

We sat down then all the guests started to come in and sit down as well.

My dad sat next to Tawni who was next to me and Ferguson was Chad's best man so he sat next to Chad.

REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

After the whole HEAD table sat down, the rest of the guests sat down.

As soon as everyone was sat down Chad, Tawni, my parents, his parents, Ferguson and I were up to get our food.

When Chad and I sat back down everyone else started going into the dining room to get their food.

The rest of the head table were back quite quickly.

I looked at Chad who was in deep conversation with Ferguson. I smiled.

"Sonny, you ok?" Tawni asked. I nodded.

I was just seeing who actually could make it down from Hollywood.

Then I saw one person who made my blood boil, James Conroy.

"What is he doing here?" When I spat out the word 'he' Tawni looked over where I was looking.

I suddenly got up off my seat and stormed over there.

"What are you doing here?" I nearly screamed.

"I have come to tell you that I love you and I want you back." James said calmly, not remembering I only got married a few minutes ago.

"Well it's a little too late for that." I said sternly.

After I said that he stepped closer to me, too close for my liking. I took a deep breath.

"I know but I am going to fight for you, no matter what it takes." He said while pulling away and then walking out.

I walked back over to where I was supposed to be sitting.

"Sonny are you ok?" Chad asked me, I could hear worry in his face.

I nodded still in a daze about what James said to me.

"What did James tell you Sonny?" Tawni asked me.

I felt Chad stiffen up when Tawni said his name.

"H-he wants me b-back and t-that h-he will fight to get m-me n-no mat-tar what it t-takes." I stuttered out still in a daze.

Chad engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back.

I would rather always be with Chad not James Conroy.

"Come on Sonshine don't be upset, today is supposed to be the happiest days of your life." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away. "It is the happiest day of my life, marrying you is the dream I have had for a year now and now my dream has come true."

Chad smiled. "I love you Allison Cameron Louisa Jessica Cooper forever and always." He said while looking into my eyes.

"I love you too Chad Dylan Michael Cooper." As soon as I said that Chad's lips were on top of mine.

I heard applause in the background but I didn't pull away.

When we did finally pull away Tawni pulled me up and pulled me to a corner of the marquee.

"Tell me exactly what James said." She demanded.

"That he loves me, wants me back and that he is going to fight me no matter what it takes." I exclaimed.

"Don't do anything stupid Sonny, you are married now and if you leave Chad I know you will also break your heart as well as Chad's." Tawni said kindly.

"Tawn, I don't want to be James, isn't that one of the reasons we are here today?"

She smiled at me. "Come on, the first dance is coming up."

We walked back to our table and I carefully sat down.

I looked at Chad; he was just casually staring at me.

"What?" I said to him.

He shook his head. "Nothing, it is just that I married the most beautiful girl in my world." He said while holding my left hand.

I blushed and giggled slightly.

Chad then stood up with his champagne glass and a microphone.

"Everyone can I have your attention please.

Thank you everyone for coming. It means a lot not to me but also Sonny.

Today must have to be one of the best days of my life; a couple of the others are when I met Sonny for the first time.

Sonshine, even though you were in a fat suit you still beautiful.

Another is when I asked you out, you were wearing a black dress with white polka dots and a green bow also with a purple cardigan.

You came to me asking about Mack Falls but I thought you were talking about us so I asked you out.

I remember you were shocked but you said yes, and seeing you at the altar today gave me those butterflies I had when I asked you out the first time.

I love you Sonny Cooper." I was crying by the end of Chad speech.

I just stood up and took the microphone out of his hand then kissed him.

Someone cleared their throat; we pulled away and noticed it was James.

"I'm sorry that I am gate crashing this wonderful wedding but I need to tell you all some shocking news, Chad you might want to listen to this."

"Get out of here James." Chad sneered at him.

"Not until I get Sonny as my own." He said leaning on the table in front of us.

"You know that won't happen James so just drop it and leave Chad and Sonny alone." Tawni said defending us.

"Anyway like I was saying, Sonny is not as innocent as you think."

I looked up at Chad's expression, it was anger; I was scared at what James was going to say.

"Sonny gave her virginity up to me, not the love of her life, me, and that was a couple of weeks ago."

As soon as James said that I ran out the reception area and all the way to my room.

I flung myself on the bed.

It wasn't true, I have never had sex yet and I want to lose my virginity to Chad.

CPOV

"Sonny gave her virginity up to me, not the love of her life, me and that was a couple of weeks ago."

I noticed Sonny ran off and that she was crying.

I had the urge to punch James but Tawni stopped me.

"It's not true Chad, go and talk to Sonny. She would never do that to you, she loves you too much."

I nodded at Tawni then went the way Sonny went.

The first place I thought I would check to see if she was there was her childhood bedroom.

The door was shut so I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted from inside.

I decided to just walk in anyway.

"Sonshine." I whispered while I walked in and closing the door.

I decided to take off my waistcoat and tie and undo a couple of buttons on my dress shirt.

"Go away Chad!" Sonny cried.

"Not going to happen, I know James is lying Sonny." I said while pulling her on to my lap and kissing her forehead.

"What if James wasn't lying Chad? What would you do then?" Sonny said while looking up at me.

I shrugged. I hope the guys got James out of there before we go back down. "I know I would never stop loving you Sonshine."

"Good because I never want to be with anyone but you." She said while closing the gap and kissing me.

Our kiss what cut short when Tawni knocked on the door and popped her head round the door.

"James has gone if you want to come back down, plus Sonny you have a surprise when you get downstairs." Tawni said then went back to the worried guests.

Sonny got off the bed and went into the bathroom to look at my makeup.

To be honest it didn't look ruined at all even though she has been crying.

I put my tie back on then my waistcoat.

Sonny came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face while she watched me trying to succeed at figuring out how to do my tie.

"Here let me help you." She said coming over and tying it for me.

"Thanks Sonshine." I said smiling at her and buttoning up my waistcoat and finally checking my hair in her mirror.

She laughed at me and wrapped her arms round my waist. I placed her hand on her back while we walked back into the marquee.

A slow song came on so I pulled Sonny towards the dance floor.

"This song is for the newlyweds, Chad and Sonny Cooper!" The DJ said into the microphone.

Sonny's arms were round my neck while my round wound round my waist.

I pulled her close and kissed her like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

We pulled away and leant our foreheads together and swayed carefully to the music.

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

"What's my surprise? Tawni said I had a surprise." I asked my husband of an hour or two.

Chad chuckled then took my hand and escorted me out into the open garden.

I breathed in heavily, knowing I won't be able to have any more fresh air tonight.

"Well, I guess you haven't noticed your brother wasn't at the ceremony and he isn't here now." Chad said taking both my hands.

"I was wondering where he was." Sonny said sceptically.

"Well do you want to see him or not?" Chad asked me.

I nodded thinking it would be a happy reunion between a brother and sister.

Chad pulled me over to Jake, my older brother who literally hated me.

"I'll give you two sometime alone; see you in a few Sonshine." Chad while kissing my cheek and walking back to the marquee.

Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me to the end of the garden.

"Ow! Jake, you're hurting me." I gasped.

"I am supposed too, you are on my kill list and that is what is going to happen." Jake said harshly.

"What's wrong with you Jacob Munroe? Remember before I left for Hollywood, you never were like this, I miss that you Jake." I said quietly.

Jake sighed and sat down on one of the rocks that were dug into the ground. "I never wanted to hate you and I don't, I just want to be your brother again."

I carefully sat next to him. "Jake you will always be my brother no matter what. I love you and I have really missed you Jake."

He hugged me tightly. "I have missed you too Allie."

He pulled away. "Wow I can't believe my little sister is now married. I thought when you grew up you was going to travel the world."

I chuckled at what I told Jake when I was 7. "Well I don't need to travel the world because Chad is my world."

"I'm proud of you sis. Chad is one lucky guy and you must be one lucky girl to have him." Jake whispered.

I stood up and took Jake's arm.

"Where are we going?" He asked and I pointed to the party.

Jake didn't protest he just followed me in.

I went over to my parents and Chad.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" Mom exclaimed surprised.

My parents led Jake away from the party again so they could talk to him.

Chad chuckled. "So you wanna dance again?"

I nodded. "If it is with my husband I would be glad to."

Chad took my hand and guided me to the dance floor for the second time that night.

"Are you enjoying the party Mrs Cooper?" Chad asked using my new surname.

I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

We danced until gone midnight.

I just held onto Chad wanting to never let him go.

Tonight we were going to stay in Chad's hotel room from the night before then tomorrow make our way to the airport for our honeymoon.

In the car ride to the hotel I leant my head against Chad's shoulder.

"You are tired Sonshine I can tell." Chad whispered in my ear.

I nodded carefully, trying to stay awake till we got to our hotel room.

We soon got to the hotel and into the room.

I went straight over to Chad's suitcase and got a spare t-shirt out.

"Who said you could wear that?" Chad asked in a joking voice.

"Me." I answer cheekily.

"Ok, you can." He replied.

"Chad, please can you unzip my dress?" I asked as I turned around so my back faces him.

He sighed. "Of course Sonshine."

Soon enough the dress was off and the t-shit was on.

I carefully folded my dress up and placed it in the spare suitcase we had for today's clothes, Tawni was going to pick it tomorrow and take it back to Hollywood with her.

I got into bed and watched Chad get ready for bed.

For a few minutes he just sat on the edge of the bed.

"Chad, what's up?" I asked as I sat up and came closer to him.

He faced me and this time it was his turn to cry.

"Chad? Babe, tell me." I begged.

His showed me his iPhone, it was a text from James.

_Sonny will be mine, prepare to lose everything Chad! _

I looked up at Chad. "Chad, look at my left hand."

"Why?" He asked with a thick voice.

"Look what is on my finger, a wedding ring to symbolise OUR love!" I said.

"But love can't always last forever." Chad whispered.

"Ours can Chad I promise you James can never take me away from you." I hugged him.

He hugged back and pulled away.

I yawned which made Chad chuckle. "You're tired."

I nodded at him then got into bed.

He quickly took his top off and got into bed.

I never used a pillow at home, I just Chad's chest as one.

Chad wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed my head as I fell asleep.

I fell asleep into a horrible dream

_Chad and I were standing in the middle of a dark room. _

"_James don't do this." Chad sternly said. _

"_Do what? Take Sonny?" James said as it was a joke. _

"_You can't do that James." I said in tears._

_Chad turned to face me. "You'll be ok Sonshine, go with him and soon enough I will get you back." _

_I shook my head through my tears. "I can't leave you Chad." _

"_You have too." Chad said as James pulled me away from him. _

_James then put me down and pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger, aiming it at Chad. _

"_NOOOOOO!" I screamed. _

"Sonny! Wake up!" I heard Chad say into my ears. "You were screaming why?"

I opened my eyes and noticed I was actually in the hotel bed with Chad.

"You were screaming why?" Chad asked carefully.

Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Hey, sweetie why are you crying?" Chad asked me in a worried voice.

I just hid my head in his neck, taking in his scent.

"Come on Sonny, tell me." He said rubbing my back softly.

"I had a bad dream, James killed you." I said in between sobs.

"Look at me Sonny." I looked up at him through my tears. "I am never going to let James get you."

"I love you Chad, forever and always." I whispered falling asleep again.

"I love you too Sonny. Night sweetheart."

I woke again when Chad's alarm on his phone went off.

Chad groaned and turned off the alarm and then laid back down.

"Morning Chad." I mumbled sleepily.

"Morning Sonshine, you ready to get up yet?"

I shook my head and snuggled closer to him. "Five minutes then I will be."

"No Sonny we need to get up now or we will be late for our plane." Chad said while picking me up.

"Chad, put me down!" I screamed while giggling.

Chad obeyed me and literally threw me on the bed then quickly ran into the bathroom with his clothes and locking the door.

"Chad! I'm going to get you when you get out!" I shouted through the door.

10 minutes Chad walked out fully dressed while whistling.

"Nice clothes." I said looking at his blue hoodie, white shirt and worn in jeans.

"You too." He replied eying my polka dot dress and cardigan.

I quickly kissed him then went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

As soon as I was done and my toothbrush was in the suitcase Chad picked me up in bridal style and got the bell boys to bring or suitcases down to the lobby for us.

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

After having two fantastic weeks in Hawaii, Chad and I arrived home.

"It's so good to be home." I said as Chad unlocked the front door.

"I know Sonshine, I missed this place." Chad agreed with me.

I looked down at my phone and found there were 13 texts from James in my inbox saying either 'I love you', 'Leave Chad for me' or 'I need you Sonny'.

"He is never going to give up is he?" I asked myself.

"Who's never going to give up?" Chad asked coming down the stairs after taking our suitcases up to our room.

"Who do you think?" I said looking up at my handsome husband.

"James bloody Conroy." He muttered under his breath.

I deleted the messages and then went and put my phone in our bedroom so I didn't need to worry about James.

Someone knocked at the door while I was looking through the mail we got over the two weeks we were away.

"Chad, can you get the door?" I called up the stairs.

He came running down and ran to the door.

"Hello Cooper." A venomous voice said.

"Conroy, what are you doing here?" Chad asked in a stern tone.

"I have come for your wife." He replied.

CPOV

"I have come for your wife." James said in an evil voice.

"Sonny, go upstairs!" I called through to the other room warning Sonny.

"What? You scared I am going to hurt her?" He asked still in the evil voice.

"If you don't get out my house James, I am going to call the police." I warned him.

James didn't answer me but punched me in the jaw.

I fell to the ground, giving him the space to get in the house.

I quickly got up and followed him into the house.

"Sonny!" James called.

"Don't you dare!" I said grabbing his arm while he started going up the stairs.

What I didn't notice that Sonny was at the top of the stairs.

James punched me again and I fell onto the floor hitting my head quite hard on the floor.

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed as I got punched in the jaw.

"Get away from her!" I tried to shout but it came out as a mumble.

My vision started to go blurry.

I heard footsteps come through the front door.

"James Conroy!" A familiar female voice shouted.

"Tawni?" He asked confused.

"Get away from my two best friends. Get out of their house and leave them alone. I have already dialled 911 and the police are on their way." Tawni said bravely.

TPOV

James came down with Sonny in his arms but as he was going to walk out the door the police pulled up.

"Put her down James and no one gets hurt." One of the police officers said.

James put Sonny carefully down.

When Sonny was on her own feet again, she ran over to Chad's unconscious body.

I followed her. "Chad, Chad can you hear us?" I asked quite loudly to see if he could hear.

"Chad, baby, come back please." Sonny begged while holding his hand.

"We need an ambulance here right away." The police officer said into his walkie talkie.

The male officer took James out to sit in the car while the female came and tried to talk to Sonny.

"Her name is Sonny." I say to her.

"Thank you." The officer replied. "Sonny, get up off the floor please, we need to have enough space so the paramedics can come in."

"Why should I move? I'm his wife, Tawni is just a friend of his." Sonny sobbed.

Those words hurt so I got up and walked out the door to go home.

"Tawni, wait! I didn't mean it!" Sonny shouted after me.

I spun around to face her.

Tears were streaming down both of our faces.

"Those words hurt Sonny! I have been more like a sister to you and Chad ever since you got back together after the patio incident!" I yelled.

"I know and that is why I need you here with me please." Sonny begged.

I nodded, seeing that she needed me so much.

The paramedics were soon bringing Chad out on a gurney.

Sonny was next to him the whole time, holding his hand tightly.

"Sonny, I will take my car and ride behind you ok?" I told her.

She looked at me with red eyes and nodded.

"Thank you Tawni, for being the best friend, wait, sister I could ever ask for." She said while getting in the ambulance with Chad.

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

I have been in this stupid hospital for three hours!

"Can't the doctors go any quicker?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

I just wanted to go home, cuddle with Chad in bed and fall asleep.

"They are doing their best." Tawni answered me.

I smiled at my best friend knowing she will always be here for Chad and I.

"Tawni, go home to Nico. He must be worried. If Chad needs to stop the night I am going to stay with him. If not I will call-" I stopped mid sentence.

"Sonny? What were you saying?" Tawni asked me.

"I was going to say I would call you but I left my phone at home." I said while putting my head in my hands.

"Won't Chad have his phone?" Tawni asked simply.

I nodded my head. "Good point."

Tawni hugged me tightly and then got up and left.

Once she left I let a couple of stray tears slide down my face.

"Mrs Cooper?" a doctor asked me.

"Yes, is Chad ok?" I asked him quickly.

"He is fine, he just had concussion and he has just woken up." the doctor explained simply.

I placed a hand over my heart and took a deep breath. "Can I go and sit with him?" I asked quickly.

The doctor nodded and left.

I went into Chad's hospital room, ran up to his bed and hugged him tightly.

"Wow! This is a nice hug. I don't want to be rude though but who are you?" Chad asked me.

I pulled away quickly and started to cry, my husband can't remember who I am.

As soon as Chad saw me crying he sat up. "Sonshine, I didn't mean it! It was only a joke. C'mere." He said while grabbing my hand and pulling me onto his lap.

I smacked his chest lightly. "Don't do that to me! You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry Sonshine." Chad whispered in my ear.

I started to fall asleep on his lap.

"Don't fall asleep Sonshine, I'm getting discharged in a few hours." Chad said but I ignored him while drifting into a peaceful sleep.

_"I'm not your toy James!" I shouted at him._

_He slapped me round the face. "You are whatever I want you to be Allison!" He said in an angry voice. _

_"Get your hands off my wife!" Chad shouted as him came through the door with some police officers. _

_"How did you find us?" James snarled while he was getting handcuffed. _

_"Easy. While you was asleep I texted Chad using your phone then he went to the police." I said. _

_James tried to get free of the policeman's grip but soon enough he was out the door._

_I jumped into Chad's arms as he picked me up and spun me around. _

_"I missed you so much Chad!" I whispered. _

_"I missed you too Sonny." he whispered back. _

_I pulled away and kissed him passionately on the lips. _

I woke up and smiled.

"Maybe that is what might happen next." I mumbled really quietly to myself.

I noticed I wasn't lying on the hospital bed with Chad anymore but I was under the bedclothes of our own bed.

I got up and headed downstairs.

Chad was in the kitchen cooking pasta for dinner.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I asked my formerly injured husband.

He shrugged. "Once we got home I put you to bed and I fell asleep next to you for a few hours so I think I'll be ok for now."

"Ok. How long was I asleep for?" I asked him while leaning on a kitchen counter.

"Well you fell asleep on my lap at around half ten and now it is five." He said simply.

"Chad, you should have woken me up." I say annoyed.

"I know but I didn't want to wake you up." He says.

I stormed out and went up to our room.

I slammed the door shut and went into our wardrobe to look for something.

Chad knew what to do during my moods, to leave me alone till I want to talk.

I found our photo album and got them down.

So many memories were captured in these photos.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Is this table ok, m'lady?" Chad asked me on our second go at our first date._

"_Yeah, but it is a bit drafty." I say with a huge smile on my face._

"_Oh, here you go." Chad said while getting up and placing his jacket over my shoulders. _

_Then the sushi came and Chad sat down again._

"_This is the coolest second first date I have ever been on." I admit. _

"_I'm glad you like it." Chad said happily while taking my hand._

_I slumped down a little in my chair. "But it isn't perfect yet."_

_Chad snatched his hand back. "It's not perfect? What do you mean it's not perfect?" He asked quickly. _

_I sighed. "The stars are out which is nice, the view is amazing, which is great and you're here which makes me happy. But, I don't know. Something is just missing."_

"_What's missing?" Chad started to panic. "Oh no" He gulped as he reached for his glass of water._

_I noticed he was really nervous now, thinking I didn't like the date. "Ok, relax. Easy on the water. You know, I just thought if you're not worried about how the world sees you, then I shouldn't be afraid of how my friends see me."_

_Protests then came from my apartment window. _

_Chad looked over and pointed to them. "What are they doing here?" _

"_I texted them." I said confidently_

_Even more protests were fired at us but were shouted at us but as my mom closed the curtain they stop. _

"_To us?" Chad asked holding up his glass. _

"_To us."_

_We didn't notice but I think my mom took a picture of that moment, seeing the huge smiles on both of our faces made her happy._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

I flipped the page over and saw a photo that made me smile.

FLASHBACK

"Where are we Chad?" I asked trying to move his hands but I couldn t.

"I can't tell you Sonshine." Chad said while walking me forward a tiny bit more.

"But why?" I whined.

"Because this is your surprise." Chad said while moving his hands from my eyes.

I was amazed; it was like a little secret garden.

"Wow. Chad this is amazing." I said turning to face him.

"Thanks, I did this all by myself." Chad confessed.

"It is really amazing." I kept saying.

"Sonny, I love you." Chad whispered.

I looked at him with a shocked expression.

His expression looked disappointed when I didn t answer.

"If you don't feel the same way I get it, I just thought." Chad started.

I literally jumped on him making us fall on the ground.

I kissed him hard.

I pulled away. "I love you too Chad, don't ever think I didn't!"

Chad smiled and then got up, pulling me up with him.

"What are we doing Chad?" I asked nervously.

Chad chuckled and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Well I wanted a photo so we can remember today."

He said while setting his phone on timer and then quickly coming to hug me from behind.

We both smiled at his phone and waited 5 seconds for the phone to take the picture.

Chad went and picked up his phone and we looked at the photo.

"It's perfect." I said looking at him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sonny, you ok?" Chad asked me while carefully walking into our room.

I turned and faced him.

"I'm fine. Just scared that someone might take our memories away from us."

Chad came and sat next to me and put his arm round me. "No one will Sonny."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked looking up at him.

"Because you are Sonny Cooper and I am your husband so I know no one will." Chad whispered to me.

I nodded and looked down at our wedding photo, it was perfect.

The next morning came by really quickly and Chad had gone to work before I had even woke up.

I woke up on my own and sighed heavily.

"Typical." I muttered.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up.

I didn't notice the time but I went downstairs.

Chad was actually sitting at the table on his laptop.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at work." I told him.

He shrugged. "My head hurt too much so I called in sick."

"If it hurt so much why didn't you stay in bed?" I asked while making myself some toast.

"I don't know, sorry that I didn't stay in bed."

He replied getting up and getting a glass of orange juice for both of us.

"It's ok; I was just shocked when I saw you sitting at the table." I say quietly while wrapping my arms round his waist.

He wrapped his arms round me and picked me to sit on the counter.

He could tell something was wrong and his eyes filled up with worry. "Sonshine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering if I should do something with Tawni or not" I asked while looking at him.

"I think you should, she is your best friend" He says immediately.

I slid off the counter and finished eating my toast.

"So, does that mean you are going to or not?" Chad called with running after me.

I nodded and put the plate in the dishwasher.

We then walked into our room, the photo album were still on the floor were I left them yesterday.

I went and picked them up and put them on the chest of drawers.

"Sonny, what is that?" Chad asked me eying a white piece of paper.

"I don't know, you look at it I have to get ready." I said while walking into the wardrobe and changing into a simple dress and flats.

"What was it Chad?" I ask while brushing my hair.

"A note from your dad to your mom, when they were teenagers. She must've never got it because he was considering leaving her." Chad said simply still reading the letter.

"I'll take it to my mom and dad on the way home today. Be careful ok? I don't want you to end up in hospital again." I say looking up at my gorgeous husband.

"I have a few errands to do anyway so you don't need to worry about me. I love you Sonshine."

"I love you too Chad" I say before kissing him and walking out the door to go and see Tawni and hang out with her, shopping maybe.

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
